


I Don't Need Them

by BirdBirdBirdBird



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Daddy Issues, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mondo centric, Mondo comfort, Multi, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Violence, back on my mondo comfort bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBirdBirdBird/pseuds/BirdBirdBirdBird
Summary: Mondo reared himself back, fist held high, ready to smash this kid's fucking brains out, when he was grabbed from behind again. Swinging wildly, he bent back painfully to shatter the guard's fucking jaw- instead he was met with the silencing gaze of Sakura.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	I Don't Need Them

**Author's Note:**

> tw: referenced drug and alcohol abuse, blood, fighting, breaking bones, bruises, all that shit
> 
> this was a WILD vent fic I wrote like a month ago I think but fuck it mondo comfort

Mondo slid his bag off of his shoulder, stuffing it shoddily into the locker he barely used. The only reason he did now was because Taka had encouraged him to so that the knots in his shoulders wouldn't worsen, not that he couldn't handle those, he'd had them since he was thirteen, he just… felt a little guilty, giving Taka _any_ worry.

Makoto walked up to Mondo, his own bag slung across his shoulder. "You aren't even taking it back to your dorm? What about your homework?"

Mondo smirked at the shorter boy. "I'm just gonna bullshit it like always. What else'd you expect from me?"

Makoto gave him a kind-hearted laugh. "Kiyotaka's going to string you up by your hair if he finds out you're putting it off again," he warned as if Mondo hadn't sweet-talked himself out of this situation a thousand times. "But do what works for you, man."

Mondo slammed the locker shut, pulling Makoto in and roughing up his hair. "Damn right I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Makoto laughed and wiggled free, struggling to fix his mop of hair, the cowlick still standing sharp. "Come on, I'm fuckin' tired of this place. You got plans, shortstack?"

Makoto gave him an apologetic glance. "Kyoko n Chihiro n I are all studying for our chem test tomorrow, I'm pretty sure Kyoko would absolutely destroy me if I skipped out." 

"Kyoko would, or Chihiro? The tyke is _brutal_." Mondo shoved Makoto away playfully. "Whatever nerd, go pass yer fuckin' class, I guess." 

Makoto kept his balance, an improvement from when you could whistle in his direction and he would topple. "See ya later, Mondo! Stay out of trouble!" 

Mondo debated making a smartass remark in response, but ultimately decided against it. "Later kid!" He called, turning on his heels to meander the thinning hallways.

Most kids booked it out of the school, or straight back to their dorms, but certain groups stuck to the walls of the hallway, gossiping about who kissed who and why they thought Jack was hotter than Jill. Bunch of bullshit that just kept Mondo from getting out of the shitpit, but he managed on. For someone his size, people normally shuffled as fast as they could out of his path, which he definitely considered to be a bonus. 

Mondo had just about reached the end of the hallway, turning towards the commons when a… familiar voice snaked its way to him through the bustle of the chattering crowds, most of which had dispersed by now. No. That couldn't be right. He was supposed to go back home months ago.

Turning the corner, Mondo just about walked straight into a built, blonde boy, armed with two black haired baddies on either side. "Fuck, s'cuse me-" he tried to hurry past. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him.

 _"Mondo Oowada?"_

Mondo froze in his tracks, mentally beating himself to a pulp. He was pretty fucking recognizable, even with his hair down. The jacket probably didn't help. "Uh… hey, Ben." He swallowed, turning around to stare the blondie down. "Can I help you?" Each word felt like it had hooks that it dug deep in Mondo's throat.

Ben laughed and walked forward, pulling Mondo into a one armed hug, like how Leon sometimes did. This was different. _Bad touch._ "Well if it isn't the fucking Mondo himself! Did you forget about your old pal or what?" His voice was pulled and stretched, like purposely trying to piss off Mondo. "God, what's it been, four months? Five?"

"Three. I was pretty fucking happy to keep it that way, too." Mondo roughly yanked out of the grip, putting some distance between him and Ben. "You were supposed to go back to America four months ago, said you had a way back three months ago. Fuck happened?"

Ben shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I decided it was a lot more fun here. Can't believe ya never saw me around, Oowada." The two "guards" behind him stepped closer again. 

Mondo glared at them, baring his teeth. The flash of the odd, sharp canines he and his brother both bore would send even the toughest motherfuckers a wave of shivers. Mondo watched the guard on the right roll his shoulders uncomfortably. _Haha, bitch_. "Made an effort not to. You done goin' off on a tangent here or what, I got places to be."

" _Tangent?"_ Ben scoffed in mock amusement. "Wow, Mondo bustin' out the big words, that hall monitor actually jabbin' shit through that thick skull of yours?" 

Mondo's nose twitched with a quick snarl. "Nah, just figured I'd finally fucking apply myself around here. We can't all get off on daddy's money." He turned around and started down the hall again, able to see the commons now. 

Ben trotted along beside him. "How's the gang doing?"

"Beautifully, now that you and your shithead band of fucks has left." Mondo blatantly ignored a "language!" warning from a passing teacher.

"Come on, they can't be doing _that_ good." Ben bumped him with his shoulder. Mondo turned and snapped at him. "Ooh, feisty. I like that about you, Oowada. That's nice, isn't it. That we can call you Oowada and not hafta get you confused with the other one."

Mondo's jaw clenched so hard he thought he might have cracked a tooth. "Choose your next words very carefully, asshole." He gritted out without looking the twerp's way. 

Ben halted the two of them, the tagalong guards stuttering to a halt as well. "Well, it is. Still such a tragedy, about what happened. Terrible accident, uh huh?" Ben cooed. "When he was _just_ about to graduate and leave you the gang… up and gets hit by a truck. I bet that doesn't feel good, does it, baby brother?"

Mondo bit his tongue _hard_ , tasting the metallic tang slip around his teeth. Daiya wouldn't give this bastard the time of day, let alone an actual god damn response to all the shit he was spewing. "No, I can't say it does." He released his tongue, feeling the ache as he spoke. "Nice catching up with you, Ben." _Once again_ , he turned to leave. The door. _Right there_.

"God. I can't imagine being you. The weight of an entire gang on your shoulders, hiding from the world, having to make sure that Kiyotaka of yours doesn't finally leave you, trying to keep up such a charade so your 'friends' won't leave you," Ben sang, laughing a little as he did. "Oh Mondo, _what would your_ **_parents_ ** _think?"_

That was the breaking point. Why was that the breaking point? Why was the offhand comment about parents he never had what made him fling himself at the exchange student, slamming his fist into his nose, feeling the satisfying crunch as the bones shattered beneath his hand.

"FUCK YOU, BEN!" Mondo snarled, driving his fists again and again against the boy's head. It wasn't more than a second before the two guards had hurled themselves onto Mondo, kicking and punching in more blows than Mondo could count. A steel-toed boot found its way into Mondo's jaw, a heel planting firmly into his ribs. Mondo quickly kicked hard at one of their knees, sending him crashing into the other one like a comedic, large domino. 

" _There's_ that Mondo, that's the one I know and love." Ben purred, blood gushing down his face and onto his dingy, black top. "Come on, pretty boy, let's go at it." 

Before Mondo could retort, he was grabbed from behind, arms being pinned violently above his head. _Shit._ Ben's fist connected with his nose, a sudden rush of heat down Mondo's mouth didn't usually mean anything good. 

Mondo thrashed out a few times, striking Ben hard in the stomach, eventually ripping himself away from Ben's lackeys. "I don't need my parents." He spat in his direction, swiping at Ben's ribs. "I didn't need them growing up-" another swipe. "I didn't need _Daiya-"_ Another swing, harder this time. Mondo felt something give beneath his knuckles, and something hit him in the back. " _I don't need anyone!"_ He threw himself at Ben, slamming them both to the ground. " _AND I DON'T NEED. MY FUCKING._ **_PARENTS!"_ **

Mondo reared himself back, fist held high, ready to smash this kids fucking brains out, when he was grabbed from behind again. Swinging wildly, he bent back painfully to shatter the guard's fucking jaw- instead he was met with the silencing gaze of Sakura. 

Bewildered, he looked around. A small army of students had gathered around them, most filming, some looking away in horror, some chanting. Gathered in a bunch near the innermost ring were his friends. And Taka.

_Huh. Shit._

" _Mr. Oowada!"_ One of the headmasters stomped up to him where he was still in the arms of Sakura. "What in God's name are you doing?!"

 _"Me?!"_ Mondo scoffed just at the same time as Sakura said "Him?"

The headmaster tore his gaze from the bloodied student Sakura was holding. "Excuse me?"

Sakura relaxed her hold in Mondo a bit, repositioning herself so that she didn't hold Mondo's arms painfully above his head. Mondo wilted a little as she did so. "It's obvious that the other three were the ones to start this. Mondo is an honorable man, albeit his past does not help this case. Mondo would not just attack out of no where." 

Taka came running up to position himself in front of the headmaster. "Please, sir, if you would allow us to take Mondo back to one of our dorms, we can have him patched up there and we _will_ give him a firm talking to and a run down of his punishments." 

The headmaster eyed Taka warily, then Mondo, then the small pack of students that stood behind Taka. "... the lot of you?"

Makoto scrambled up next to Taka. "Yes! We'll make sure he's fixed up and you guys won't even have to see him for the rest of the day!" His voice shook with that familiar nervousness. 

Sakura nodded. "And in the meantime, I highly suggest you speak to Benjamin and encourage all those students to delete whatever videos they may have."

The headmaster groaned for a moment before looking at the four students in front of him. "Mr Ishimaru, I trust you. I don't want to see him for the rest of the day. The rest of you, get back to-! Whatever it was you were doing!" He hobbled off to shoo away the already scurrying students. 

Mondo blinked a few times. Damn, that really worked? Teachers really don't give a shit what happened to their kids as long as it wasn't during school hours, huh? 

Ben and the other two were gone already, a couple red smears on the ground were the only evidence they had ever been there. Mondo felt a little guilty for the janitors.

Taka was looking at Mondo, brows furrowed. "Mondo." He said, tone tired. No. It wasn't tired. It was disappointed. 

Mondo didn't respond. He felt dizzy. His hands hurt a little bit. "Hi Sakura." He offered instead.

Sakura nodded at him, placing his feet on the ground and slinging one of his arms around her shoulders. "Don't let go, you'll fall and get hurt." 

Leon hurried over to Mondo's other side. "We gotcha bud," he encouraged. "Lets go, it's okay. I'm sure that prick deserved it."

There wasn't much from then, maybe Mondo blacked out, because one second they were stumbling through the halls, the next he was shirtless on a bed, surrounded by a group of his closest friends. Not as fun as you might initially think.

"Ah, he's up." Makoto smiled nervously. "Hey bud, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held three fingers too close to Mondo's face.

"Fuck off." Mondo groaned, rubbing his jaw. "How'd we get here?" Where was here?

Makoto looked at someone else for support. Leon jumped in. "You blacked out for a bit, but you were still movin'. Think you went on autopilot for a bit, we brought you back to Makoto's dorm. Ya scared the hell out of Chi."

Mondo blinked, a watered down feeling of guilt hitting him in the stomach as he looked around for Chihiro. Who was literally right next to him, bandaging his knuckles with pristine, white gauze. "Y'okay kid?"

Chihiro nodded quickly but didn't look up, focusing everything in them on making sure they didn't screw up the bandaging. "I think you should worry about yourself, Mondo." Their voice was small and held no malice, only concern. 

Mondo let out a little huff, trying to stay upright. He shifted closer to the edge of the bed, groaning in pain. "Feels like somebody fucking bulldozed my ribs." He coughed into his free arm, which had bandages around the shoulder and wrist. The hell had happened there?

"Be careful, stupid ass," Hiro frowned. "Those guys turned your stomach black, I think you gotta take it easy for a bit." 

Mondo looked down. Sure enough, belly was black and bruised. "Shit, I got my ass kicked." He coughed again. Someone handed him a cup of water. It tasted dry. "I got some punches in on him, right?"

Hina smiled nervously, taking the cup from him. "You broke the blonde guy's jaw, so I'd say so." 

Mondo felt a twinge of pride in his chest, sitting up a little taller which- ow, fucking dumbass -hurt pretty bad. "Good. Fucker shouldn't get to talk for- _kff_ -the rest of his damn l-life." 

Mondo took the moment of tense silence to finally drink in who all was in the cramped dorm. Chihiro, Makoto, Hiro, Leon, Hina, Sakura, Sayaka, and- and Kiyotaka. He wasn't looking at Mondo. Probably for the best.

"Damn." He wheezed. It was hard to breathe. "Did Ben break anything important on me?"

Hina handed him the water again. "I think he may have cracked a few of your ribs, and your wrist isn't sitting at the right angle, but I can set it back into place for you. Otherwise… they just beat you… pretty bad." She looked… worried.

They all looked worried. 

Mondo laughed nervously. "Uh, I appreciate everybody banding together in my- _hf-_ time of need, but I can take my shirt and go b-back to my dorm now." He started to stand up and immediately pitched forward, reaching his arm out to catch himself. Almost instantly, Taka was in front of him, staring deep into Mondo's eyes as he balanced out Mondo. 

"Down." Was all he said. Mondo sat down. 

Chihiro continued to wrap a few cuts on Mondo's upper arm. _How the fuck did that happen?_ "That's not a good idea, Mondo, Sakura and Leon would definitely kick your ass if you got out of bed. Again."

Judging by their tense expressions, he believed it. "Well… what the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't just stay in Makoto's room."

Makoto shrugged. "We've got a couch, I'm small, I'll be fine." 

Mondo felt a sense of urgency grip at his chest. " _No_ , you are not sleeping on the couch in your own damn dorm, I just need _anybody_ to help me to my room and it'll be fuckin' fine!" 

"No. And that's final." Taka said firmly, standing at Mondo's side. "Makoto, I can fetch you a few extra pillows and blankets from the student closet if you wish."

"Yeah, thanks Taka, that would be great…"

No, no, _no!_ What the fuck were they doing?! Mondo was fucking stupid and he got himself shut up, that's fine, it happens! They shouldn't have to go out of their way because _he_ fucked up! "Will you fucking listen to me?! I don't need this, I'll be fucking fine if you just let me _go!"_

Mondo rose to his feet again, swaying, but upright. Taka was immediately there again. "I already told you to sit down Mondo, I don't want to repeat myself."

"Since when do I take orders?" Mondo coughed out gruffly.

"Since all you know how to do is run your mouth and get yourself hurt." Taka snapped, actually looking some level of angry. 

That was enough to shut Mondo up. Reluctantly, he stepped back and sat down against the bed, hopefully for the last time. "Sorry." He croaked out. He felt like shit.

Taka's jaw clenched a few times before he sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "So… we need to talk about this." He said plainly. "About what just happened. And _why_ it happened."

Mondo shrugged. "He pissed me off. Had it comin'." He fiddled with the bandage around his wrist, tugging a little at Chihiro's work. Chihiro, in turn, tapped Mondo slightly, immediately looking apologetic as they bumped a fresh bruise. 

"... oookay. That, ah… doesn't explain whatever you were yelling about." Leon offered up, just about the only one here who didn't look afraid of getting their head bitten off. 

Yelling? Ahhh shit. "Um. Yeah. It was nothing. Ben's an exchange student, he used to be in Daiya's gang before he and the two goons split off and went around bringing hell down on everything they could. We weren't exactly on the best of terms." He rubbed the back of his neck which also hurt. God damn.

A pregnant pause told him that he was supposed to go on, apparently. 

"And, uh… He just. Brought some shit up that I couldn't handle hearing again, I guess. And I lost my cool. Went for the nose, forgot about the guards, got my ass kicked. End'a story."

"No, not end of story." Taka argued. "What were you shouting about, at the end? You kept saying you didn't need something." 

Mondo scrubbed hard at his face. Fucking _ow._ "Taka," he said tiredly. "It doesn't matter. I was just fuckin' rambling from… I dunno, blood loss. Who cares?"

" _I_ care!" Taka grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his face. "Your friends care about you too! Mondo, this behavior isn't healthy."

Mondo stiffened uncomfortably. He glanced around the group, staring at their faces, trying to read the easily readable room. It was thick, unbreathable _pity._ "I'm gonna take it you all feel the same way." 

Leon rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, bro. We're just worried about you, man! We want you to be happy 'n shit, y'know?"

Sayaka, who had been relatively quiet, piped up. "You've improved a lot since we've met and I'm really proud of that, but… you've been doing so well-"

Mondo straightened upright. "Yeah I've been doing well, I've been doing fucking great! Had a fucking setback, who the fuck cares?! It doesn't fucking mean I wasn't fucking improving-!" Taka's hand on his shoulder silenced him almost immediately. 

Sayaka hesitated before starting again. "You've gotta talk to people, Mondo. You need to talk to _us._ At least tell us why you had to fight that guy."

Mondo folded his arms tightly across his chest, hands wanting so badly to grip and fumble with the loose sleeves of his jacket but instead finding only sore, taut skin. He didn't like this. Didn't want to talk about it. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Mondo chewed his tongue in his mouth, sank his molars into the sensitive skin of his cheeks, already rough and gross and scarred from constantly being gnawed. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to go-

Taka squeezed Mondo's shoulder. "You can tell us when you're ready, Mondo." He nodded reassuringly, maintaining comfortable eye contact with Mondo.

Mondo leaned a fraction closer to Taka, exhaling shakily and unhooking his teeth from his tongue. "Okay. Whatever. I was sayin' I didn't need Daiya and I was sayin' I didn't need m' parents." The last few words came out like someone choking in sandpaper. "An-and it's fuckin' true! Daiya has been gone for years, I've been doing just fucking fine without him! And, and my fucking parents?! As if they could fucking ever call themselves that, hah! Stupid fucking drunk leaves the kids he never wanted and the mom swallows whatever pill she gets a hold of? Boo-fucking-hoo. Who gives a shit, yknow? I got too fucking mad at that dumb kid running his mouth and I socked him. I don't need parents, I've never needed parents, I don't _want_ parents. It's just someone else I'd inevitably disappoint." Mando snapped, fire spitting out as he tapered off. His body slumped, like another weight had just been added to his shoulders. "And it… I never… I don't _care._ Honest. It's been this way my whole life, man, I… I get it. They had some reason to do what they did and I promise I get it. I was fine, I was happy without them. But I just…" he clenched his nails into his palms. "When Ben asked what they would think about me I just… I don't know. I got _scared._ Cause that's something I'm never gonna get to know. I hated how it made me feel. I don't care what they think. I don't care what they wanted. They didn't want me and that's _fine._ So I shouldn't care what they think." 

A heavy silence blanketed the room as Mondo finally stopped. His chest hurt. The room was kind of bright. The bandages were too tight. 

Taka scooted closer and laid a hand on Mondo's, which rested on Mondo's knee. Normally, Mondo might have jumped, acted embarrassed, tried to tuck it out of sight away from their friends' eyes. He didn't budge. "Mondo…" 

Mondo huffed and wiped his eyes with his arm. "Yeah, yeah, how pathetic. The sad little Oowada beat up a prep for making fun of his daddy issues. But there, you got your answers, happy now?" He was blinking quickly now glaring through wet eyes. 

No, nobody was happy. 

Chihiro sniffled next to him and leaned on his shoulder, wrapping their arms around his and hugging it as softly as possible. "That's not fair, Mondo…"

"Sometimes life isn't fair, kid." Mondo sighed, not pulling away from the embrace. "So. Do you guys. Hate me or s'mth'n now?"

A chorus of disagreements flooded up almost before Mondo had finished his sentence. 

"The hell is wrong with you?! Why would we hate you for something that wasn't even in your control?!" Leon frowned in bewilderment at the biker. "Jesus, wh-what?"

Sakura hummed a bit, uncrossing her arms. "Our families are always a part of us, no matter what path we choose. By blood, by name, by memory. But everyday, you can actively choose to ignore them and you can become your own version of an Oowada. Your parents may be part of you, but they should never define you." She looked him over. "But I do highly suggest you find safer ways to deal with these bursts of anger. You can spar with me whenever you wish."

"Or me!" Hina chirpped. "We can swim a few laps and get out steam!

"M-Me too!" Makoto piped in. "I, uh. Can't swim or fight or anything, but I've been told I'm a good listener." He smiled sheepishly.

Leon smiled as he tossed Mondo a pair of keys. "Extra keys to the field. Yeah, I fucking hate baseball, but it's a hell of a way to get your anger out. Metal bats."

Mondo blinked, brows furrowed slightly. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't… know. "Uh. Um. Thank… you. Thank you, I, uh, I guess. For not hating me?"

Sakura nodded. "Kyoko is clearing things up with the headmaster right now, so you should he off the hook."

"Unless pretty boy presses charges." Hiro grumbled. "But I doubt he would try, if he had any brain in there."

Mondo still sat uncomfortably, feeling too loose, too tense, too hot, too cold. Too much. He didn't really want to talk anymore. 

Thank god for his friends ( _his friends._ Ain't that somethin'.), they all seemed to pick up the vibe and started to do their own things. He thinks Hiro and Leon started to argue about something, Sakura and Hina started making tea, and Makoto and Sayaka were on the couch talking quietly. It was almost like they hadn't just sat there and ripped Mondo's repressed memories out of his skull. 

A cool hand running up his arm brought him back to earth. Taka still stared on with worry. "Hiya, Taks." Mondo's voice hurt. 

"Mondo," he started. "You know you don't ever have to feel like they're overpowering you, okay?" His touch didn't feel like it was too much. It felt good.

"Mmhm."

Taka gave him a soft squeeze, overly concerned with causing him pain. "Its… scary, to see you like this. I don't like seeing you hurt. I know you're used to it by now, but you shouldn't be. Same with the rejection- and I know! Im… probably not the best person to be lecturing you on this… but if you're going through something, we go together."

Mondo sighed. "Taka… you're never mad. How the hell do you do it? Why aren't you ever upset when I do stupid shit?"

Taka chuckled warmly, cupping Mondo's cheek with his palm. Good touch. "You aren't stupid, and neither is the stuff you do. Well… most of the time. Riding without a helmet is pretty stupid."

Mondo laughed at that, wincing a little as his ribs ached, but he didn't mind. Taka stroked his thumb over Mondo's cheekbone, sobering him up immediately. "Its just…"

"Mmhm?" Taka hummed comfortingly. "Mondo, I get it. You should know that I more than anybody should understand about feeling the shadow of your family loom over you. And I know, that somewhere in that head of yours, you think that what you give to others shouldn't be given back to you, and that your own advice wont work for you. That maybe… you don't follow it because you think you don't deserve to have it work?"

Mondo stayed quiet.

Taka smiled up at him tenderly. "It's okay. We're growing together, uh huh? Baby steps. Just… stay open to me, okay?" He leaned forward to embrace Mondo before stopping quickly. "Will this hurt you?" He asked, eyes pools of concern.

Yes. It definitely would. "Probably," Mondo smiled toothily at his boyfriend (YOOOOOO-) and leaned forward into his embrace. Sure enough, his body erupted in pain, hot and biting beneath his skin. Good touch. 

Taka made sure not to move much so that Mondo didn't hurt as badly, but still held him for some time. Everyone else was busy, who the hell cared. "Mondo?"

"Yeah Taks?"

"Chihiro fell asleep."

Mondo peered over his shoulder to find that Chihiro was fast asleep against his side. "Huh. Kid's a knock out sleeper. Good luck with the study sesh, Makoto." He chuckled, coughing a bit. "A nap doesn't sound too bad right now."

"Sakura says you most likely don't have a concussion, luckily, but would it still be okay if I observed you while you slept?" Taka looked almost eager to sit there and make sure Mondo didn't straight up die in his sleep. 

Mondo gingerly eased himself down on his side. "Yeah, knock yourself out. Or don't." He yawned. "Just wake me up in like… n hour? So I can do my work…"

Taka took out his phone and flashed the timer to Mondo. "Of course. Rest easy, Mondo."

Mondo was unconscious as soon as his head hit the bed. 

Leon peered over st Taka. "You really gonna wake him up in an hour?"

Taka stared at the timer for awhile. "No, I don't think my timer is working right." He sat his phone to the side, start button untouched. "But if one of you would like to-"

"Nah my timers broke too."

"OH SHIT mine too!"

"I wore mine out doing laps."

"I never remember to take my phone off silent."

"Makoto you dumbass, is that why you never respond to my texts?"

Taka smiled as everyone argued, a funny thought to have, but it was sweet. Watching them all care for their friend. Taka leaned his own head against his fist and rested against the bedrail. This was a problem for later because bird can't write endings.

**Author's Note:**

> bark
> 
> no beta we die like men
> 
> anyways enjoy


End file.
